


Sick

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec gets sick and Magnus is there to make him feel better.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick :(   
> My stomach hates me as well ;0;

Alec was laying on the bed, turned on his side, legs pulled up, his arms wrapped around his stomach and was trying to even out his breathing. He was sick; he didn't know what got him sick, but he had a terrible stomach-ache and had spent the previous night up, hogging the toilet all night long, throwing up. He tried to lessen the pain by applying less pressure to his stomach, but nothing helped and he helplessly turned around, letting out a soft groan of annoyance and pain, mixed with the wish to see the warlock. Magnus was in the kitchen currently, preparing a tea for him, made from special magical herbs, which should work like a magic. Hopefully.

Alec’s neck was hurting from laying in that position too much, so he turned onto his back, his stomach making a weird flop as he turned around and he pressed his hand in front of his mouth as his stomach made a grumbling sound and he felt sicker than before. He was miserable pile of sadness and he honestly felt like crying because he really didn’t want to throw up again. Alec closed his eyes and tried to calm down his raging stomach.

“Don’t throw up, don’t throw up,” kept repeating the Shadowhunter, like a mantra that would set him free, but in the end it didn’t work and he rushed to the bathroom, running past Magnus, who had just stepped into the bedroom with a cup of tea. The warlock felt horrible when he saw Alec literally running to the toilet, he right behind him, sighing when he saw his boyfriend bent over the toilet, throwing up again.

Magnus didn’t know what had gotten over Alec; runes didn’t help, so it was probably something more serious. Alec mentioned the demon the day before throwing up some weird goo on him before he managed to kill him off, so it was probably that and after a bit of digging through his books, Magnus managed to find something that looked like a cure. Magnus shook his head and woke up from daydreaming when he saw Alec getting onto his feet and was walking over the sink.

Alec felt horrible and gross; the first thing that he did was wash out the horrible taste in his mouth and then he brushed his teeth and sighed when he looked himself in the mirror; he looked horrible. His face was pale, dark circles under his eyes and he literally felt like the death itself, not only looked like it. He felt exhausted and wrinkled his nose as he looked back at Magnus, feeling horrible that his boyfriend had to witness him in that state.

“I’m so sorry,” whined Alec as he was gripping onto the sink, he knees buckling and luckily Magnus was there to wrap an arm around his waist to pull him up onto his feet and gave him a compassionate look. The warlock didn’t know why in the world Alec was apologising; it wasn’t his fault. “This was supposed to be our day off, right? So that we could go out on a date,” stammered Alec and placed a hand on top of his stomach. “I ruined our plans.”

“No, no, no, don’t apologise, darling,” said Magnus quickly and gently cupped Alec’s face as he was still helping him stand on his feet. He could see that Alec’s face had gotten even paler, knowing that he needed to get Alec back in bed as soon as possible. “An evening in doesn’t sound that bad either,” he quickly added, wanting to make Alec feel at ease. “As long as I get you all to myself, it doesn’t matter where we are,” he said and then slowly started dragging Alec back to the bed. “Come on, you need to lay back down.”

“Ugh,” said Alec and groaned as he laid back down, Magnus covering him with the blankets. “No need to pretend, Magnus,” said Alec and sighed.

“I’m not,” said Magnus softly and gently skimmed his fingertips against Alec’s forehead, removing some of the hair that was falling over his eyes. “I don’t mind taking care of my sick boyfriend,” he then added and chuckled when he saw a frown forming in between Alec’s eyebrows, kissing it away.

“Thank you, you’re the best,” said Alec and lifted his head, but then quickly dropped it down, feeling his stomach squeezing again and then wrinkled his nose when he located a weird smell coming from his right, narrowing his eyes when he saw his mug. “What’s in there?” asked Alec carefully.

“It’s a super magical tea that will make you feel better,” said Magnus playfully and Alec stuck his tongue out when he peeked inside of the mug and saw the dark green liquid, which was supposed be the ‘magical’ tea.

“It looks nasty,” stated Alec stubbornly. “You expect me to drink it?”

“Oh, don’t be like that. I put all my effort and love into making it for you,” said Magnus and placed a hand over his heart in a dramatic manner, a playful smile spreading on Alec’s lips. “It’ll make you feel better. When you were asleep, I searched through the books and found a cure for your illness. I’m quite sure that it’s the yesterday’s demon’s fault for your current condition.”

“Well, if you put it that way,” said Alec and sighed. “I guess I’ll have to drink it. Since you’ve put all your love into it,” he then joked and Magnus gave him a little smirk, before he buried his fingers into his hair and started massaging his scalp, Alec yawning as the repeating motions were making him feel sleepy. Also, he didn’t get any sleep during the night, so all that he wanted to do was to sleep.

“That’s the spirit,” said Magnus and climbed onto the bed, but kept his distance. “After you drink this, I’ll bring you some food,” said the warlock and Alec quickly shook his head.

“Food?” asked Alec and felt sick again. “No thank you.”

“You have to eat,” said Magnus. “You haven’t eaten anything today and you need to keep something down,” said the warlock and gave Alec a worried look, who in the end slowly nodded. “Good boy,” said Magnus and Alec groaned when he handed him his mug.

“I have to drink all of this?” asked Alec.

“No,” said Magnus. “But the more you get down, the sooner will the potion start working.”

“Okay,” said Alec and took in a deep breath. He then brought the mug to his lips and took a few big gulps of tea, forcing it down his throat because it was nasty. Alec gagged a few times, but in the end emptied the mug and felt like throwing up again. Magnus placed a hand onto Alec’s stomach and gently massaged it, biting onto his lower lip. “That was nasty.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Alec and cursed when he felt his stomach making a weird sound again and he felt like throwing up again. “Magnus, it’s not helping,” whined Alec. “I think I’ll throw up again,” he complained and Magnus nodded, helping Alec to the bathroom.

Magnus wished that Alec would try to keep it down, but when he saw that his boyfriend was in terrible pain, he didn’t protest. However, much to Alec’s luck, he didn’t throw up and leaned back as he was still kneeling over the toilet. Alec cursed, because he couldn’t ease his pain with vomiting again, but at the same time, he was happy. Maybe the potion was working? It took some time, but the pain in his stomach lessened a bit and then he made his way back to the bed.

“How are you feeling?” asked Magnus.

“Better,” said Alec and shrugged.

“Do you think you can eat a bit?” asked Magnus softly and Alec shrugged, but in the end nodded. He didn’t feel hungry and the whole idea of eating sickened him, but he still nodded. With his magic, Magnus conjured plain white rice, two pieces of toast and a soup. He didn’t know what Alec was in the mood for eating, so he just summoned everything that he knew would help with Alec’s upset stomach. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Maybe rice?” asked Alec and he felt grateful; he could see how worried Magnus was. He summoned all of that food for him and he smiled happily when Magnus nodded.

“You don’t need to eat a lot, just a few bites, okay?” said the warlock and took the bowl of rice into his hand, taking the spoon as well and then went closer to Alec. “You don’t mind me feeding you, right?” asked Magnus as a sly smirk was coming upon his face.

Alec felt his cheeks burning up, but he just shook his head. “No.”

“Good,” said Magnus and grinned as he brought the spoon closer to Alec’s mouth. “Choo-choo, there goes the train. Open wide for me,” teased Magnus and Alec only opened his mouth without saying too much. After a few more spoons, Alec decided that he was full, so Magnus didn’t push it too much and placed a hand on top of Alec’s chest.

“How’s your stomach, angel?”

“A lot better thanks to you,” said Alec and gave Magnus a smile, yawning.

“Good,” said Magnus and laid down to Alec, deciding to call in the day. It was still early, but he was tired as well as he didn’t get a good night sleep since he was awake with Alec. “Let’s sleep now, you’ll feel as good as new when the morning comes,” said Magnus and Alec only nodded, before the warmth of the bed and comfort of Magnus’ arms holding him rocked him to peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated ^^


End file.
